


Caught

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fantasy for a lazy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the one-word prompt commentfest here: http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/741797.html?thread=14582693t14582693

The day was too nice to waste like this, Merlin decided, and set aside his herb basket. He closed his eyes and lay back on the soft grass, basking in the gentle sunlight and breathing in the smell of the green forest, felt at peace with the world.

He called to mind the images, scents of the things Gaius wanted, and let his magic extend questing, curious threads through the trees undergrowth, picking leaves, bark, mushrooms, roots, flowers, and bringing them all back and dropping them in his basket all together. Gaius would tut and shake his head, but there wasn't anything particularly poisonous in this lot, and he felt sure he could sort it out again later.

Done, Merlin smiled, pleased with himself and feeling lazy and warm. It really was a nice day. Too nice to spend alone, maybe. Maybe...

He took a deep breath, opening his eyes for a quick check to make sure he was alone, then lay back again and carefully cleared his mind. Slowly, he fed his memories, little detail by little detail into filaments of magic, spinning them into the air above him. The touch of a hand on his shoulder, the glow of sunlight in flaxen hair, a huff of amusement, the smell of warm skin after a bath... he pulled them together, let them drift and tangle until they found their places and caught, drawing into a man's form, a perfect semblance braced over him and smiling. Merlin felt his breath stop at how real and familiar it seemed without ever having been in this position.

"Arthur," he whispered, and the simulacrum tilted its head thoughtfully, wearing the same indulgent smile Arthur had worn one day while he watched Merlin run about the room picking up his things and calling him names.

"Merlin," it said, with the mocking tone Arthur had used to remind him that he was the prince and yes, Merlin had to go hunting with him because he said so. Its hand came up and brushed his cheek the same way Arthur had brushed a twig off his shoulder when he tripped into a bush.

It bent its head, as Arthur had done in Ealdor before the battle - helping Merlin do up his vambraces - and Merlin closed his eyes, feeling his heart race in his chest, then, oh, this was new, kissed him lightly on the lips.

Startled, Merlin let loose his hold on the magic and the simulacrum dissolved, but Arthur was still there, propped up on his elbow beside him on the grass and studying him. "What- Arthur! I didn't-"

"This is what you do whenever Gaius says you are out picking herbs?" Arthur's face was unreadable, his tone just as calm.

Merlin trembled in reaction from the shock of his snapped magic, and stared at him, speechless, heart pounding at being discovered like this.

Arthur's mouth crooked in a smile; amused, disbelieving, familiar. "Stop dreaming, you idiot," he said, and kissed Merlin again.


End file.
